


Iskall's Broken Issue

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Grian The Roboticist [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: robotic Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Iskall broke his eye again, and is forced to have Mumbo call Grian over to help.
Series: Grian The Roboticist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Iskall's Broken Issue

"Iskall you have to let someone help you with this." Mumbo said looking at his cyborg friend, who had broken the glass to his cybernetic eye.  
"I'm not letting anyone near my head. Not after what you did last time, Mumbo." Iskall snapped.  
"Don't get angry with me! I'm stating the blatent truth! Doc can't help you because he's off-world!" Mumbo retorted.  
"Yeah? And who knows robotics well enough to not murder me in the process? Certanly not you."  
"Grian does."  
"There's no way I'm letting Grian near my head. Where's Xisuma?"  
"Off-world. He's with Doc. You don't necessarily have a choice, Iskall."  
"I'd rather wait a week."  
"You don't have a week to wait. Besides, they're gonna be gone for a month."  
"Ugh, fine. Call Grian over."

  
*Rings Grian*

  
Grian was in his sub-infinity room when he got the call.

  
"Hey Mumbo, what's up?"  
"Iskall has a problem."  
"He's always got a problem. You gotta be more specific."  
"Eye problem."  
"What he do?"  
"Broke the glass."  
"Ah."  
"Ah.. You say, Can you fix it?"  
"Yeah sure. Just give me a few minutes, yeah?" Grian then pulled together his things and flew out of his base and to Iskalls.

  
"Alright Mumbo, I'm here. Where is he?" Grian called, Mumbo walked out from a nearby room.  
"Hey, he's in here." Mumbo said kind of urgently.  
"Alright." Grian walked into the next room with Mumbo. "Woah, what happened to you?" Grian asked looking dead at Iskall.  
"Took a hard fall, broke the glass." Iskall replied.  
"Yeah, That would do it." Grian replied, grabbing some glass and quickly, but carefully replacing the broken glass.   
"There, that should do it." Grian said looking into Iskall's eye.

  
Iskall looked around and said, "Maybe you aren't that bad with technology. Zoom..."  
"Have fun with that Iskall. I'll see you guys around for the Sahara meeting at 4PM, yeah? Don't be late." Grian said looking at Mumbo specifically.  
"HEY." Mumbo said, "I attend meetings."  
"Yeah, sure dude. Whatever." Iskall said rolling his eyes.  
"See ya around guys." Grian finished, and flew away.


End file.
